Someday
by Violette Mai
Summary: He didn't mind where his feet took him, as long as it was away from his parents. Where does Matt end up? Well at Tai's of course.


Someday  
Author: Violette Mai  
Note: I know the title may seem a bit, cheesy or out of place, but I am horrible when coming up with titles. A title is better then no title, eh?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A rush of cold bitter air blew into him as Matt threw open his apartment main door and ran out. He didn't mind where his feet took him, as long as it was away from his father and mother.  
  
His divorced parents actually got together to talk to him about his sexuality. At first it was ok, but then over the line when his father told him to keep away from Tai. It got even worst when his mother sadly agreed. It turned out to become a full out tongue lashing argument.  
  
Tai was his best friend and current crush. Tai was a part of him, someone who helped smooth him into who he was today. Without him, without Tai, he was not the same. Sure Tai can be that overactive loud and gel stealing thief, but he was a brave, kindhearted friend who stuck beside him threw thick and thin.  
  
Slowing down to a stop, Matt stood in front of Tai's apartment building. Figures. Sitting on the step Matt stared into the dark night.  
  
The full moon hung in the sky with millions of dull stars and caste dark shadows amongst the ground. Dried leafs scraped against the ground as the cold air blew them around. Besides the sound of the wind moving threw trees and playing with the leafs it was a quiet and bitter night.  
Matt's empty eyes stared at his hands shadow. Watched as his hand turned palm up and long fingers curled into a tight fist. It came so sudden, the anger. One minute he was the cool collected Matt, the next an outraged teenage boy. A scream struggled its way up Matt's throat, but he bit it down. He blue eyes glared as his fingers dug into his palm and broke the skin. Like the anger came it vanished as he stared at his open palm. Blood came from small crescent moons. As interesting as it looked, he wiped the bloody moons on his pants. He would really hate to harm the hand he needed to pluck the cords of his guitar.  
  
A shiver ran up his spine, he stiffly stood up and walked into the apartment and to Tai's door. He knocked and greeted Hikari while he brushed past her and to Tai's own personal room.  
  
"Hey, wasn't expecting ya." Tai grinned.  
"Me neither." Matt grumbled falling onto Tai's comfy bed.  
"What brings you here anyways?" Of course, leave it up to Tai to pick and pry. Matt didn't answer at first, just watched as Tai fussed over his new computer. "The usual I take it."  
  
"Almost." Tai spared a concerned glance to his friend. Sighing Matt threw his arm over his forehead and stared up to the ceiling.  
  
"You know Tai, you really think you know someone, trust them even, you think they'd understand. Yet when you tell them something they don't comprehend or agree with they totally blow." Silence was his reply. Leave it to Tai to hush and listen when things get serious. Sometimes he couldn't help wishing that Tai would act like the usual loud-mouthed friend. "My mom came over today. I wasn't expecting it really. Both mom and dad sat me down and talked to me about my, uh, birds and the bees." Again Matt nervously looked over to his friend, and found him sitting staring and listening intently. Totally focusing his attention to him. He could see Tai's crest of courage hanging from Tai's neck. He too can be filled with courage instead of self-doubt. "Tai, this is, well, you see." He stopped, not really knowing how to continue. "I hope this doesn't affect," He was faltering, but he knew Tai wouldn't reject his friendship over this. He had high hopes that Tai would be able to accept it. "Tai, I'm not straight." There, it was out. Relief flooded him but so did a tingle of fear.  
  
"Is that it, Matt?" Matt frowned, sitting up. Is that it? His best friend just practically told him he was gay, and all he has to say is that it? Tai acted like he was talking about the weather for Chris sake.  
  
"Don't you care? God Tai, I just told you I was gay and you ask 'Is that it'?" Doesn't Tai understand, is he really that dense?  
  
"I had my suspicions." What? Matt felt like he deflated, and coldness seeped into his bones weighing him down. Matt threw himself back down and buried himself under Tai's covers. If Tai suspected, does that mean the whole school knew? Was it that obvious? "It's ok Matt, really it's not that big of a deal. You're still my best bud." A hand rested on Matt's shoulder. Matt peeked out and stared into orbs of brown.  
"Yeah," a faint smile. "Buds Tai." Just friends. That's all they are. Matt couldn't help but wish to be more though.  
"Hey you know what? My mom baked some cookies. Wanna go grab some?" Tai suggested, wanting to get off the serious topic and let Matt calm down. He seriously was over reacting about it all. Besides, he felt like Matt wasn't telling him everything. "They're chocolate chip." Tai smiled at Matt's grin.  
  
After milk and cookies Tai let Matt barrow a blue sweater since the weather was a bitter cold and Matt's T-shirt wasn't going to keep him warm. He swung alone on the old rusted swings, staring up into the stars. Maybe if he swung fast enough, and high enough he could reach them. Higher, higher and higher and yet they remain out of touch. Sadly it reminded him of Tai, visibly bright, beautiful but untouchable. The only thing he could tell himself was "maybe someday". Someday Tai might like him to. Maybe someday they could hold hands and kiss.  
Slowing to a stop Matt dug his feet into the sand. Tears slipped from his sad blue eyes and trailed down his pale cheeks and the wind caressed him, and carried his lonely whisper of "Maybe someday" away from his lonely heart. 


End file.
